


Amelia Watson has seen it all.

by Shira4701 (Velle1074)



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, holoMyth
Genre: Angst, Ao-chan takes over Ina btw-, F/F, Time Travel, Written by a half asleep author, i guess?, loops, mentions of violence/death, not really much plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velle1074/pseuds/Shira4701
Summary: Have you ever seen the eternal flame of a phoenix's life vanish into thin air? Have you ever seen death fight and lose against its own existence? Have you ever watched a life of 9000 full years end in just a blink of an eye? Whilst the person, who you've known to be the most gentle out of all, slowly lose her mind along with the shattered pieces of her soul...Tell me, have you?Amelia Watson has.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Amelia Watson has seen it all.

Have you ever seen the eternal flame of a phoenix's life vanish into thin air? Have you ever seen death fight and lose against its own existence? Have you ever watched a life of 9000 full years end in just a blink of an eye? Whilst the person, who you've known to be the most gentle out of all, slowly lose her mind along with the shattered pieces of her soul...Tell me, have you? 

Amelia Watson has. 

She has seen all those happen simultaneously in just mere moments. Everything that happened, everything that's been done, it all unfolded in front of her eyes... and so, she watched.

Watched as the phoenix's raging fire engulfed herself, burning through the layers of her skin and eating her whole. Leaving nothing behind as it did so, not even the ashes that she supposedly arises from.

Watched as the embodiment of death screamed and fell, in sudden agony, body in frozen shock as lightning struck all around her. The body went limp, unmoving on the ground, yet not a single trace of her undying soul could be found.

Watched as a tale of 9000 years end by the hands of- No. Watched as it ended by the former hands of a friend that they once knew. 

A priestess, who's lost her sense of mind, taking the ancient life of atlantic's sole survivor. The atlantean staring with a face of defeat as the tentacles wrapped around her, in preparation of ripping her limbs apart. Unable to do anything as she, and the detective, gazed at the black liquid that ran from the priestess' eyes down to her cheeks.

And, without any other choice, Amelia watched. 

She watched. 

Even as the summons tugged at the shark's small body, tearing it open like mere paper, and dropping it to the ground afterwards so it soon lay like broken pieces of a doll. Even as the tentacles turned against its summoner, leaving her with the same fate as the atlantean, she could do nothing else but watch.

She had no solution. 

The only thing she had was her watch, as well as the vivid memories of the massacre that come to visit her at least thrice a day. 

She grabs her watch, aiming to alter the timeline. She travels, rewatches, relives, and goes down the same inevitable path she's tried to avoid for countless times, but all to no avail. And it replays in her mind like a never-ending loop, breaking her as she nears the alluring temptation of giving in and letting fate take back its control.

But, whenever she finds herself staring at the smiling, breathing, faces of her friends.. she could never find it in herself to do so.

For she has now found a new purpose in her life. And that purpose's single goal was to be together with them for as long as time would let her. So even if she were to go through the same pain a million dozen more times, she'd stop at nothing to see a day where they could all laugh together once more.

Because she was Amelia Watson, the number one detective, and she's seen it all.

**Author's Note:**

> 𝙰𝚖 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚎.  
> 𝚂𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚢 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚎.  
> 𝙶𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚖 𝚍𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎, 𝚜𝚘 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚞𝚢𝚜 𝚎𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢 𝚒𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚕  
> 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐


End file.
